Health Class
by get-turbed
Summary: Percy Jackson is only fifteen and has to suffer through the horrors of health class, guess what you do to, join Percy as he raises a fake robotic baby with Annabeth in a totally not creepy way. Mainly percabeth mild solangelo, jasper/jiper and other ships . Not sure if this qualifys as romance but meh.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: yeah so my school never did this in health class we just talked about tampons and hair... I only know about this because of a **_**'sweet life of zack and cody' **_**episode, forgive me if I made any grammar mistakes or incorrectly did the health class thing-y. This is a mortal au fic so don't get confused, man. Aaah first fanfic (on the internet at least.) don't hurt meeee**

Percy sighed as he stood in front of the closed classroom door, he wished it would stay closed. He read the sign taped to the door for the millionth time; _Health class. _The slanted, curly handwriting was murder on his dyslexic eyes but he managed to make it out after couple tries. He twisted the knob pushing the door open, he peeked inside and saw the classroom was only half-full, most students had their heads on the desk others awkwardly fanned their faces (Hazel, a chocolate skinned girl in his biology class.). Percy shuffled in sitting beside a blond haired boy, he did _not_ want to be sitting beside a girl during this, he was only fourteen he didn't need to be exposed to so much awkwardness **(AN: ** **is this spelt right? What how...) **at such a young age. The boy beside him glanced his way and nodded, his glasses slid down his nose, he frowned making the scar on his lip curve.

"_Alright. _Settle down," came a cheerful voice, disrupting the uncomfortable mummbles, " Welcome," a woman stepped in to the classroom and gestured towards the whiteboard, "to health class." The class groaned and the cheerful teacher's smile wavered, but only slightly. She sat on top of her desk and stared at them for a second, probably thinking of the best ways to kill them- er, _embarrass_ them. She clapped her hands together and placed her lips on them, resting for a couple more seconds. You could almost _feel _the awkward. "Well then, lets get started," And thats when Percy tuned her out.

He started to stare at the other kids in the room; Hazel was still fanning her face until this guy, clad in black, gently reached over and pushed her hand down, Percy didn't know if they were dating or just really close, he couldn't put his finger on it. This other kid, Frank, squirmed in his seat, while Percy's science partner; Leo stifled laughter and held his mouth closed.

"Now, this week we will be doing a _special_ project I think you all will enjoy," Percy's Lazy Student Radar suddenly started beeping (not really because that would be weird.) _special project?_ Well usually in other classes this would be good, but in Health Class? No way. Percy _out._

"This is a partner assignment," Percy's eyes instantly locked onto his best friend, Grover's, "Therefore _I _will be choosing partners." The class once again groaned, Grover and Percy's faces fell. She lifted a huge plastic bin out from under her desk,

"These are babies," she patted the bin lovingly before looking again towards the horrified class, " Not _real_ babies of course, but high tech ones used for projects such as these, you and your partner will be required to give your baby a proper name and care for it until the assignment is complete." She opened the bin and pulled one out, they looked remarkably real and still robotic. "They store records of how well you and your partner cared for it and that will determine your grades, " She went on about how it worked and how it was to test if we were going to be good parents.

The teacher then listed off names for partners, most of the kids whom Percy didn't know, "Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, **(AN: don't know if I spelt that right either) **Leo valdez and Rachel Dare," Rachel frowned, Leo winked, "Jason Grace and Reyn- wait I apologise Reyna has moved to a different class, I suppose you could be with," The teacher's eyes slowly made their way down the list, "Piper Mclean," She paired of a couple more people; Grover got with this tough looking girl, Clarisse and Thalia Grace, (from Percy's art class, how could he forget her, he was still finding red paint in his hair.) was partnered with some guy named Lee Fletcher. The black shirt guy- Nico Di angelo was last there was no more girls left or somthing so he had to be partners with Will Solace, Percy didn't think Nico would ever stop blushing. She had skipped Percy. He didn't know whether to feel hurt or relieved. It didn't last long, "Oh, dear me, I seem to have forgotten a group, forgive me, uh... Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

**I dunno feels kinda short to me but I made it as long as I could, its sorta like the pilot episode of a show, just seeing if anybody will read it, probably will update anyway, maybe not. **


	2. a beautiful friendship

**I forgot to add a disclaimer last chapter; I don't own percy jackson and the olympians or heroes of olympus, **_**obviously ,**_ **or the movies wouldn't suck. **

Percy heard a sharp intake of breath from the front of the classroom, the teacher smiled at a blond girl-Annabeth he was guessing, before walking back to her desk, Annabeth sat stiffly and turned to glance at him, he wiggled his fingers at her. She turned back around. One by one groups walked up to the front of the class picking up their baby as well as a bag of supplies: diapers, clothes, artificial food, toys even baby powder.

Finally only Percy and Annabeth were left in the classroom. He walked towards her. He was within four feet of her before a horrifying thought hit him, _technically, _for this project they were... _married. _Annabeth gave him a look and he kept walking. They walked to the bin of babies and the teacher handed them a slip of paper, _Congratulations! Its a boy! _, it read. He looked up Annabeth, she averted her eyes. The teacher handed them the bag and a pamphlet to help them if they had trouble with "The little tyke." Then, she handed them their, _son. _Annabeth took him and turned towards the door, Percy scrambled to grab the bag and the pamphlet as well as his own school bags. They walked until they were at Annabeth's locker, she handed him the baby.

"Uh, " Percy started clearing his throat, " 'mnames Percy." He adjusted the baby in his arms, he was _heavy_.

"Annabeth, " she held out her hand, Percy raised an eyebrow, "Oh sorry, I just- " She started to take the bag from him when they heard a cackle from the other side of the hallway.

"_Annie!" _The cackler screeched with laughter. _Thalia. _Percy narrowed his eyes, he didn't want Thalia causing Annabeth any trouble, after all she seemed nice. Annabeth sighed.

"Hey, Thalia." Annabeth said un-enthusiastically. "Nice baby." She said as if she were complimenting her shoes.

"Same to you~! " Thalia cooed. "Nice husband too." She was laughing now. Annabeth chuckled as well and they said their goodbyes.

"You and Thalia are friends?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, since elementary school. Well since _I _was in elementary school, shes a year older, held back a grade." She paused, "That's why we're in the same grade now." She waved her hands around when she talked, Percy simply nodded.

"Lunch?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sit with me?" She wrung her hands.

They sat at an empty table not wanting to encounter any other 'couples'. Percy went to go get both of their lunches, when he came back Annabeth was already feeding the kid.

"_Hey!_" Percy almost shouted, Annabeth jumped. She frowned wiping baby food of the doll's chin. "We have to name it before we do anything else." He explained placing both of their trays on their table before sliding in across from her. She thought for a moment.

"John," she suggested

"Eeeh," Percy wrinkled his nose.

"Henry?" Another no.

"George." Annabeth listed a couple more names before giving up. "Fine. What would you suggest?"

"Something cool like, Monster or uh Batman or Jeorge!" **(An: Jeorge is pronounced HOR-HEY) **Percy waved in a rainbow motion.

"Uh, no. We are not naming our child _Batman. _How about Wally or something." _Our child. _Percy almost spat out his juice. Annabeth's face turned a little red. "Or uh we could just name him something generic like Logan."

" Yeah, ok." He agreed, "Generic. I uh mean _Logan, _Logan is generic. I mean a genetic name. Not that its a _bad_ name I mean-" The baby- Logan gurgled. "Ew. He makes noises." Annabeth chuckled. She handed him some sort of di backpack "Whats this?" He asked taking it.

"A baby sling, you take Logan after lunch for awhile, I have a test. Alright?" Percy nodded, she waved and kissed Logan before leaving. Suddenly across the cafeteria a baby started crying,

" Monica _please! _" came a voice, "Mommy just went to her class she'll be-" 'Monica' wailed even louder. Logan slowly raised his robotic arms toward the noise. Percy stood up walking towards the table were the baby was crying, as soon as Logan got close to the other baby they both stopped making any noise and the 'father' looked up. It was the blond haired guy- Jason. He sighed, " Thanks, man. I owe you one. " Monica and Logan started whirring and making printer noises, a slip of paper ejected from both of their mouths, Jason looked horrified but pulled it out of his baby's mouth. "_Congratulations! You have discovered the _Play-date _function! Whenever two or more babies are in close proximity they will stop crying and allow their parents a moment of rest." _Jason read. He looked I at Percy. He stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. "Lets do this more often." Percy smiled.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

**Eeeeh I don't know it still feels short. Thank you lizzieluvsmusic13 for reviewing! If you have any questions or sudgestions leave them in the ****comments ****er review box? Stay whelmed**


	3. Chap 3: Todas las damas les encanta Leo

**Disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson and the olympians or heroes of olympus. warning: for you little innocent cuties, I will type/say **_**penis **_**more than once in this chapter. Hehe **

Percy sat in science class, bouncing Logan up and down on his leg. Leo, his science partner, was watching him and couldn't help but copy the movement. They were still waiting for their teacher to arrive, Mr. Bennett. Mr. Bennett was always late.

"So whats this little guy's name?" Leo cooed breaking the silence between them, the class chatted on.

"Uh, Logan. Yours?" Percy asked.

"Flame Master." Leo smiled, Flame Master gurgled. A giant eraser shot from the back of the classroom hitting Leo square in the head, Leo and Percy turned around to see an angry Rachel.

"His name is Charlie." She called. Leo rubbed the back of his head.

"Jeez, lady cool your _chorros." _Leo mumbled dropping some spanish into his statement.

"And that, class is why scientists work in trial and error. " Mr. Bennett wiped orange dust from his face and into his blond hair. "We just hope it won't be in error." He chuckled. "Alright thats enough for today, go to your free period early. " Percy tucked Logan into his baby sling and grabbed his school bags, he turned to Leo to say goodbye, waving. Leo waved Charlie's hand for him. Percy walked out of the classroom bumping straight into Annabeth.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I just was looking for, " She stopped, looking up, "Percy. Oh hey." She adjusted the now crooked Logan strapped to his chest. She tugged on Percy's arm to get him away from the open door. Percy heard crying and turned towards the classroom across the hall, Jason walked out rubbing his face. A girl with a bright blue feather braided into her hair ran from across the hall, skidding to a stop beside Jason. She grabbed the baby from Jason's arms and calmed it down in under a minute. She smiled up at him. Annabeth waved at Piper before grabbing Percy's arm again, pulling him towards the front door of the school.

"Were are we going?" Percy asked.

"Outside, free period." She slowed down now, still holding his arm, "To take care of logan."

They exited the school and sat beside a huge willow tree. Annabeth sat cross legged and patted the spot next to her, Percy obliged. She pulled Logan out of the sling and he started to whimper, then it sounded like he was gargling metal. Percy winced. But she remained calm, she rocked him and she murmured something then he stopped.

"How did you," Percy asked, dumbstruck.

"Didn't you read the pamphlet? " Percy didn't answer. Annabeth started to take off Logan's clothes.

Percy put his hand over hers to stop her. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Uh, changing his diaper." She shook him off and proceeded to take off dis diaper. She yelped and jumped away from him, Logan laughed. Percy joined him, "What ?"

"He has an, eeeeeeh" she pointed towards Logan. Percy laughed again,

"What? A _penis?" _Annabeth leapt towards him, covering his mouth with both hands.

"Shhh, don't say it! " Percy pushed her hands away,

"You mean, _penis?" _Annabeth covered her face in a way that reminded him of Hazel. He cupped his hands around his mouth, "_Penis, penis penis!" _He shouted.

"_Okay!" _Annabeth said, "I get it!" She crawled towards Logan again. Curling her lip at him and continued to change him. "There," she announced after he was dressed, "done. Now you feed him."

"What?" Thats a total waste of time, misewell just just pour the food straight into his diaper!"

"He needs to be fed. _Now. _" She ordered. Percy snatched the bowl and spoon from her hands. He fed him, he burped him, he played with him, all under Annabeth's command. The bell rang.

"Time for my biology class." Annabeth said. "I'll take him." Percy shrugged and handed her Logan. She picked up the bag and left. She was at the door when she remembered to wave.

Percy went around the school to the back door, it was closest to his next class, art class. How he dreaded art class. _Thalia_ was in his art class. He sighed and pushed through the door, the first thing he saw was Queen Evil herself. She glanced up, scowled at him and continued fiddling with her baby's ear.

"What _are _you doing? He asked. She smirked, moving her hand just enough so he could see, she was pushing an _earing _into her baby's rubber ear. He wrinkled his nose and continued to his seat. He sat beside Will Solace who was smirking at Nico from across the room, Will made the baby in his arms wave at Nico once more before turning to Percy.

"Hey, art buddy! " he said patting his shoulder. Percy smiled back. Percy heard a groan from the very back of the room and turned around to see Leo. Leo wasn't in his art class.

"Hey _hermano, _got kicked out of shop class, such a load of _toro." _He explained. Percy smiled sympathetically.

They didn't even notice the teacher enter, Mrs. Smith was explaining different brush strokes and ways to mix paint. Percy shrugged and continued to look at everyone in the class, it wasn't until he turned around that he noticed the teacher was staring straight at him.

"Mr. Jackson, have you been paying attention? " She asked.

"Yes." It came out sounding like a question. She narrowed her eyes at him, then shoved a canvas into his arms. He got to work. She walked around looking at everyone's paintings; nodding, frowning. Before she got to Leo, he was painting a boat, it was a beautiful boat but it was a little strange, a dragon head at the front, oars, cannons, it was a warship. Words were painted on the side of the boat. Mrs. Smith frowned,

"What does that say?" She asked him.

"_Todas las damas les encanta Leo." _ He said simply. A couple of students who knew simple spanish snickered. _All the ladies love Leo. _Leo has said it to Percy many times he would recognise that sentence anywhere. Mrs. Smith did not however know what it said. She must've thought it was something disrespectful or dirty.

"Detention." She hissed.

"Hey!" Percy cut in, "You have no idea what it says, you can't-"

"Oh, but I did, Mr. Jackson. And I'll do it again, detention. _Both of you._"

**I got some requests to have a chapter about some of the other groups and I might do it tell me what you think in the review box (is that what its even called?) Any way I didn't expect my story to get so much positive feed back thanks! Stay whelmed.**


	4. chapter 4:a long awaited return

**um, catch the new steven universe episode? Weathers nice, right? Heh, yeah, um I noticed this story was in high demand, I got both private messages and comments asking me to continue this monster I have birthed. I'm a bit rusty but, here.**

Annabeth was freaking out. She was sick, she had to be. Her stomach ached, her head hurt and anxiety was taking over. Annabeth stoped pacing and took a deep breath, the last time she felt like this was fifth grade when Luke Castellan- oh. No. No, no, no. She did _not_ have a crush on Percy, no siree. When Annabeth got home she was going to give her teenage hormones a stern talking-to. She stoped wagging her figer at herself when a door clicked open across the hall, and lo and behold, Percy Jackson slid out the door slowly back to her, and with a few quiet strides she was only a few feet behind him.

"Why, hello there." She said nonchalantly. Percy jumped two feet in the air and made a loud yelping sound. A muffled voice from inside the classroom called his name, asking him if he 'intended on going to the urinals he'd better act fast.'

"Don't _do _that!" Percy hissed, leaning against the wall. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You were suposed to be out of class ten minutes ago." She said with a hint of bitterness underneath her calm voice. Percy gulped and his adams apple bobbed,

"I uh, got detention." Annabeth scoffed but before she could say anything Logan gurgled from Percy's hoodie pocket. Annabeth squeezed the bridge of her nose. And slid the robot-baby out of the cotton cocoon.

"How long untill you get out." Annabeth balanced the seven pound robot on her hip, putting her weight on thenopposite side of her body. Percy tore his eyes away from her hip to awnser her question.

" 'bout ten mintes." she nodded at this and shooed him inside.

Annabeth slid down the wall and waited. She rocked the baby and the baby smiled, she tickled the baby and he gurgled, it was sort of cute in a ceepy robot way. Before long Logan was asleep. Annabeth relised then how unrealistic this baby was, she remembered when her stepbrothers' Bobby and Mathew were little; they cried and wet themselves every couple minutes. Constantly needing attention or they would sound the alarm and start wailing. She was graitfull this baby wasn't like that, it would be a _nightmare_.

After what seemed like forever Percy slauntered out the door with five or six people behind him, laughing with the kid from her English class, Liam or Leo, whatever his name was. The smile slid off his face and was replaced by concentration as he looked for her down the long hallway, she stood up to make his job easier. Percy's eyes lit up when he saw her before he adjusted the shoulder strap on the diaper bag and waved to her, signaling her to come closer.

"So uh the one thing I remember from Miss. Johnson's class is that the baby will be calm during the day and crazy during the day, so I volenteer to take the baby tonight." **(A/N I don't think i named the teacher in the first chapter so i just gave her a very generic name.) **Percy said. Annabeth shook her head there was no way he was going to out-parent her! Or maybe he was just being genuinely nice.

"Theres no way, you had him all day, you need a break Percy."

"Well theres no way I'm letting you take him home, waking you up in the middle of the night." They argued like this untill they came to the awkward conclusion of a sleepover type deal.

"Well' I guess there's only one thing left to say."

"Oh?" Annabeth asked.

"My pace or yours?"

**its short but so are all the other chapters, stay whelmed children.**


	5. Chapter 5: backstories and bellows

**why hello, fancy seeing you here. Have another Annabeth chapter. **

It feels so weird in his house, almost every room in the apartment has a soft carpet flooring and sound if muffled from room to room. Its so _warm_ in his house too, the smell of baking stains the kitchen even though its obvious that no one in the house has been baking. Annabeth wonders breifly of Percy bakes. She waves of the thought as he leads her through the small space and up a small flight of stairs to a narrow hallway with three doors, they go through the last one and she stops at his door and he goes ahead of her. Percy turns then, looking at her expectantly. Annabeth slowly, stiffly enters the room, looking around breifly enough to notice how different it was from her own. The biggest thing being it was messier than hers, not messy enough to be disgusting but just enough so it would be uncomfortable if they made eye-contact after he kicked a pair of boxers under the bed. (There was a peice of information Annabeth did not need, Percy wore boxers not breifs.) She sits on his bed half a foot away from him and they sit.

"I'm sorry about this," Annabeth says after a long stretch of silence. "I should just go, it was stupid of me to argue with you, you can take Logan if you really want to," she started to get up but Percy grabbed her wrist, sending an electric current through her body.

"No wait, don't go!" Percy had her attention now, but he sat their wondering what do do with it. He pulled her down so she was sitting next to him again. Annabeth noticed she was about three inches closer to him then she was before. Then he just sort of looked at her and she nodded. Annabeth slipped her wrist out of his loose grip and stood up retreving Logan and the diaper bag from the floor.

"Is your mom home?" Percy shook his head,

"No, shes at some hotel for the week with Paul." Annabeth stoped in the middle of changing Logan's diaper to stare at him.

"Paul _Blofis? _As in our english teacher? Your mom is dating Mr. Blofis?" Annabeth raises an eyebrow waiting an awnser, Percy chuckles.

"Engaged actually." They'e quiet for awhile.

"Huh. so is he your dad or?" Percy waves his hands around frantically.

"No, no, no, no. No." Percy rubs the back of his neck, "its sort of a long story."

"We've got time. Y'know, it you want to tell me." She smiles encouragingly and he closes his eyes, laying down on his bed.

"Well," And he told her everything about his family, how his mom only knew his dad for a little while how he left shortly after he was born and was lost at sea, how is mom remarried to this awfull guy, named Gabe because she needed money to suport him. Annabeth felt like she just unlocked a sacred treasure chest that he'd never let anybody else see. (Which probobly wasn't true Grover probably knew.) She felt like she needed to repay him or somthing, like she owed him. So she started talking too,

"Hey, you don't have to-"

"I want to." He shut up after that and she told him about how her parents were in love but her mother wasn't looking to start a family and wanted to focus on her business so they got divorced. How when her mother was pregnant and she left her with her father. She even told him about how his dad remarried and had twins with his new wife and neglected her. They lapsed in to silence after that. A comfortable silence this time.

Percy sat up and looked at the clock on his desk then he picked up Annabeth's wrist to double check her watch, which made her laugh.

"Wanna order a pizza?" he asked.

"Sure." They both stood up to go to the kitchen, it was very cute in there with blue cabinets and checkered blue curtains, it looked like a kitchen you'd find on a farm. Percy walked over to the phone on the wall.

"Wuh_ooo, _were did you get _that_ dinosaur?" He paused in the middle of dialing Pizza hut to stare at her.

"What?"

"That phone! It looks like its from the 90s!" Percy scoffed and rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, it came with the house. What kind of pizza do you want? Peperoni, cheese, hawiian?" he finished dialing and he held the phone in between his cheek and shoulder.

"Peperoni. And olives." Percy wrinkled his nose at this,

"Olives?" He said with disgust. She shruged. he started to get plates out of the cubbord.

"Uh, hello? Yeah can I get a peperoni?" he twisted the cord on the phone around his finger " Yeah, olives on half. Thanks." Then Annabeth's phone rang. She looked at the screen, it was Piper. She awnsered,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth! Were are you?"

"Um," Annabeth glanced up at Percy who seemed to be on the phone with one of his friends. Annabeth left the room and went to the living room.

"Hello?" Piper's voice came again.

"Uh, hi, I'm at Percy's."

"No you're not."

"yes I am." Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Annabeth Chase at a _boy's _ house? No way!" Annabeth laughed.

"Hes my partner, stupid." Sudenly a blood curdling scream riped through the apartment and she could hear Percy drop his phone and hang up with a quick goodbye, slamming the phone on the reciver.

"What was _that?!" _piper asked.

"Pipes, I gotta go." She hung up just as Percy ran into the living room.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" She nodded and he put his hand in her shoulder as if to reasure himself that she was ok.

"I think it was Logan."


	6. Chapter 6: olives

**ive been camping the last week and im leaving for camping AGAIN in the morning then after that I'm going to a resort so I'll try do get chapters up every saturday or sunday.**

* * *

Percy was beliving this. The ear-splitting scream coming from his bedroom down the hall filled the apartment, drowning out anyother noise. He turned, wide eyed, towards Annabeth before they both ran upstairs. They skidded down the hall and Percy steadied himsef on his doorframe. Logan's mechanical arms and legs were moving up and down in a flailing motion his rubber mouth ajar. Annabeth lifted the five pound baby onto her hip and bounced him up and down making humming noises frantically.

_ding dong_

Percy ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Are you going to be alright on your own?" She nodded switching from bouncing to rocking. Percy ran down stairs, taking the steps two at a time. "Coming, coming, hold on! Hold on!" When he got to the door he was out of breath, leaning on the doorframe again he smiled at the pizza guy, a stalky, acne-ridden teenager with an n the sides and thick on the top.) The boy chewed on his lip-ring as he peered into the apartment.

"Hey is everything alright in here? I hear screaming." Percy blocked his veiw.

"Peachy." He deadpanned. They pizza guy look uncertain but leaned back towards Percy instead of the door. He unzipped the thermal heated pizzabag and handed Percy the box. Percy patted down his pockets for cash before pulling a twenty from his back pocket.

"Keep the change." He mummbled before taking the pizza and closing the door. Percy tossed the pizza on the table before spriting up the stairs once again. "Annabeth?" He asked apon entering his room.

"Hey." She said rocking the still whimpering Logan. "You hold him." She started to pass the baby to him when Logan started to whimper louder, he was crying once again by the time Percy had him in his arms. Percy groaned.

* * *

Percy really needed pizza. He could smell it from his room. He glanced at Annabeth to see if she looked hungry too but her eyes were closed as she leaned against his bed, her blond hair was tied up in a ponytail and tossed over her shoulder and Logan sitting on her stomach, leaning aginst her legs. Her really long legs. Percy had never really looked at Annabeth's legs before.

_And you shouldn't start now, _he thouht, tearing his eyes away from her jeans. He frowned slightly annoyed with himself. He shook his head slightly and sliped the robo-baby from Annabeth's grasp, waking her up in the process. Placing the now silent Logan on his bed he hoisted himself up then offering a hand to Annabeth. She took it, pulling herself up as well. They glanced at Logan cautiously before slipping out as silently as possible.

The pizza was still relatively warm. They ate in silence for a while before Annabeth started eating the olives that had fallen off the slices from the box. Percy wrinkled his nose,

"That is so gross." He commented with distaste. She raised an eyebrow before popping another olive in ther mouth.

"Someones picky." She said after swallowing. Percy shook his head,

"No its just, olives are _really _nasty, the way they pop in your mouth and then gush out like guts, " he shuddered. "I don't like grapes either. Or beans. Hey arn't olives supposed to come in slices on pizzas?" He asked frowning. She shrugged,

"Guess they forgot. I don't mind, they taste better this way." Percy was about to take another bite of his fifth slice when wailing could be heard down the hall. He sighed and bagan to stand up when someone knocked on the door,

"You get the door, I'll get Logan." Said Annabeth rushing up the stairs, Percy nodded. he pulled open the door and his next door neighbor, Mr. Right stood in front of him, frowning.


	7. hey-o

_ok, _look I didn't want to (be a half blood) leave this this long but I personally think i've improved my writing, winter break is coming up, i might continue, or i could re write, with better jokes. My best one was about percy yelling penis so... do with that what you will. You decide? peace out!


End file.
